Semiconductor nanowires can have the potential to not only reduce the size of microelectronic circuits but also can improve a wide variety of optoelectronic components. One method of synthesizing nanowires includes a low temperature method involving electrochemical deposition on porous templates followed by removal of the template material after growth, for example, by a vapor-liquid-solid phase (VLS) mechanism. In another example, a solution-liquid-solid (SLS) process can involve a reaction temperature which can be limited by the boiling point of the solvent/precursor mixture and catalyst particles that are active below this temperature.